User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Wave Breaker Quartz
Wave Breaker Quartz Skill 'Wave Oracle (40% boost to max HP for all Units, recovers HP each turn & probable HP absorption when attacking) 'Burst 'Adverse Cataract (14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, gradually recovers and boosts max HP; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Torikyumia (18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, gradually recovers HP & boosts Atk relative to max HP; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Treasure: Sacred Staff (Fully recovers HP for 3 turns, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & greatly boosts max HP; Cost: 25 BC, DC: None) Skill Virtue of a Name (Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks max) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The Sacred Staff! It's no wonder Quartz is one of the tankiest units in the game! ANYWAY, Quartz is the wielder of the Sacred Staff, which is one of the Nine Sacred Treasures we know and may not have. No, Quartz is not Zeus cuz that's Zedus's job. I gotta stop with these jokes... Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Quartz boosts HP by 40%, which is currently the highest HP boost in the game, tied with units like Tridon, Elmedia, and Deimos. This is a great boost to use as most content in the game makes it essential to carry high HP boosts to ensure survival. However, Quartz's healing abilities are very low. Every turn, Quartz recovers an average of mid-1000 HP, which can easily be utilized by HoT buffs provided by units like Selena, Will, Tridon, etc. There's very little utility in this effect. However, the drain effect is quite interesting. It can recover HP relative to 5-10% of the damage dealt to your enemies. With more damge utility units being released, units can recover a great amount of HP. However, this isn't reliable as it relies on RNG for it to take effect. 50% may be high, but not guaranteed. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Quartz's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical modifier that most 7* units use. Quartz's damage output will be high thanks to his high damage modifier and his high Atk stat. Quartz also inflicts the DoT debuff on enemies. It's not a huge damage factor and it's not much of an essential debuff to carry when facing hard content out there in the game. It works similarly to poison, but this relies on Quartz's damage output rather than 10% of enemies' HP. It's a nice bonus to have, but it's not a huge game-changing factor. Quartz also provides the Heal over Time buff (HoT). This is great, especially when units are inflicted with Damage over Time (DoT). Since HoT takes effect after DoT, it's a great way to negate most of the damage dealt by the DoT debuff. It's not an amazing HoT buff compared to other HoT buffers, but it's relatively manageable. Quartz also provides a 10% HP buff, which is amazing. This boosts the survivability of units and it's a nice addition to Quartz's Leader Skill and other HP leads. Even better, this buff is permanent throughout the entire battle, even if units are dead. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Quartz's BB utilizes a base 240% damage modifier with the highest damage modifier being 740% when HP is full. This is very nice as Quartz’s damage output is incredibly high at max HP. However, the thresholds are a bit underwhelming. Quartz’s HP will need to be above 50% in order for him to exceed the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units have on their SBB. Like his BB, Quartz also inflicts the DoT debuff on enemies. This has the same 250% damage modifier as his BB and it is no different. Quartz also provides an Atk conversion buff, which boosts Atk relative to 10% of units’ HP. This is a very small boost compared to other conversion buffs. On average, units tend to range from low to mid-10000s. This yields an average of a 33% to 50% Atk buff since most 7* units’ Atk range between 3000 to 4000, if not, even higher. This conversion buff isn’t too significant and it doesn’t help with the fact that this cannot stack with other Atk conversion buffs, like Gazia’s SBB and Alice’s SBB. It's also considering the fact that there are other conversion buffs that use Def and Rec, which are stats that have high numbers of high buffs throughout the game. Comboing normal buffs with conversion buffs will significantly boost the desired stat. However, because the HP buffs aren't much of a significant contributor to this Atk conversion buff, it's not a strong conversion buff to use. It's good, but not as significant. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ehhhh… So Quartz is now the third unit to ever have a non-attacking UBB… but why? Quartz’s UBB is like a double-edged sword. It’s either worth it or not worth it. He starts off with healing the squad to full HP every turn for 3 turns, which is very nice, especially to bypass enemies’ HC drop resistances if they happen to have them. Quartz also provides a 20% HP buff, which is really nice as this HP buff is the highest in the game. For the 20% HP buff being the highest in the game, there will not be any other HP buff that can overwrite it as the highest HP buff is taken under consideration. Then comes the Angel Idol effect. He has a 50% chance of granting all units the Angel Idol buff. This is very good, but it’s not an effect that should be heavily relied on. There’s always that leftover half chance that can mess up your plans. It's still a very nice effect to take advantage of, especially if it procs. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Another risky effect? Quartz has a 40% chance of surviving any KO attack twice. This effect is quite useful if Quartz manages to proc his Angel Idol buff. However, unlike other Angel Idol buffers like Selena and Ivris, Quartz has two shots of surviving KOs, but at a 40% proc rate. This shouldn’t be relied on as Quartz has a higher chance (60%) of not activating the KO resistance effect. Arena Score: 7/10 Quartz has a 16 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is below average. This isn’t a suitable value to use as this can deem to be detrimental to the squad’s BC production. Quartz wouldn’t be an ideal unit to use in terms of BC production. As a lead, Quartz provides tankiness to the squad. However, there isn’t any damage utility or BB utility in this Leader Skill, which is not efficient for Arena. In Arena, the battle isn’t meant to last long so it is not necessary to create a stall game by using Quartz as a lead. Even with him as the lead, no matter how tanky units are, they can still get wiped by multiple BBs. On the bright side, it can be used to survive the first turn where normal attacks are present. Stats Score: 9/10 Quartz’s stats are quite high, with HP being the stat that sticks out the most. Atk and Def are relatively high as well. Rec is on the lower side, however, but can be managed with HC buffers and healers. In terms of typing, my type preference for Quartz is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Quartz isn’t considered much as an essential unit to have, but he serves a tanky cause for the squad particularly as a lead. However, in terms of essential utility, Quartz doesn't provide much to significantly boost the effectiveness of the squad. True, he has the HP buffs and the heals, but those can be utilized by other units that carry essential buffs for the squad. Take Sargavel for example. He can provide an HP buff and serve as an anti-debuffer. There's also Lucius. He can provide an HP buff and serve as an effective BB utility unit. While Quartz may deem helpful for the squad, there are better combinations to make with other units with additional essential roles. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Sacred Staff & Heresy Orb *Sacred Staff & Fallacy Orb *Sacred Staff & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 7.9/10 Sooooo… is anyone at Zeus rank? I’m sure there’s gotta be one person to post in the comments below saying that they’re at Zeus rank. Do you have the Sacred Staff? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Quartz! How do you use him? Do you like his tankiness? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Neptunian Tridon *Deimos Thunderborn *Immortal Beast Sargavel *Slayer Grandt Category:Blog posts